New Dawn
by imonphetimsure
Summary: Its like all four together. Please Read & Review.
1. I HATE SUPRISES!

He stared at me with such love in his beautiful golden eyes. All the Anger and annoyance that filled me that moment was completely wiped away as soon as my eyes moved up to meet his stare.

"Come on, love. There waiting for you. This will be fun. I promise you will have fun. It's nothing big, please"

Edwards's voice sounded almost pleading. When someone this beautiful was asking you to do something that they really wanted you to do. You just _can't _say no!

"Fine, But I know I really won't enjoy this! You know I hate surprises!" Edwards's expression seemed quite smug that he'd break me and made me give in and agree to this disastrous gathering Alice had arranged. I almost despised the fact she had invited Jacob. She should know that I would only end up discussing the little piece of information he decided to share with me after hiding it from me for the past three months! I was _supposed_ to be his best friend! And I really didn't want to have an argument on my birthday! Even though I really didn't care what day it was only the fact I was to spend as much time as I could with Edward.

Yet, it would have been even worse if I hadn't of seen Charlie's cruiser turn up the drive after me and Edward as we were arriving, then they would have just sprung it up on me and I really would have been mad! After staring at Edwards expression for a few minutes after going through my rant in my head at how annoyed I was at Jacob we walked over to Esme and Alice who were stood by the piano waiting to _escort _us in to the Living room. Esme was smiling at me while Alice seemed like she was disappointed that I wasn't as enthusiastic about this as she was, Heck anyone would think it was _her_ birthday!

"Bella, don't look so terrified dear! It's only us and a few prettily wrapped presents!" Esme comforted me trying to get me excited about this! She knew her self I really hated when people spent money on me or bought me things!

"Well let's just get this over with, eh?" I gave in, there was no way I could worm my way out of this! They were determined; I could see it in their eyes! I thought I heard Alice and Edward chuckle at how un-enthusiastic I was about this. Esme grabbed my hand and we walked into the living room. I really hated being centre of attention, Charlie knew that better then anyone! Yet even he stared at me when I walked in the room, along with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Jacob. I just stood there, beginning to blush as everyone stared at me for about 5 minutes. I swear they all loved to torcher me!

"Presents are over here" Alice chirped while grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the couch and sitting me in front of a pile of presets on the little Coffee table.

"This ones off Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie" Alice informed me as she passed me the first square box. I tore the paper carefully (avoiding paper cuts for the best) and was completely breathless when I took the lid off the box inside

"oh... my..." I couldn't even manage to finish my attempt at a sentence!

"Do you like it?" I looked up and Rosalie was stood close next to me with a giant smile on her face and her arm draped over my shoulder.

"I...I...Love it!" I Exclaimed, there it was, in _my_ hands, the most beautiful golden silk dress I had ever seen, it had little diamonds all over the top half, spreading out and disappearing towards the bottom, with flared layers pulled up and tucked in the middle. It was _Beautiful_.

"I told you she would love it Emmett! _Not her style_, you have no idea" Rosalie joked towards Emmett, mocking him.

"Ooh, ooh Mine next, Mine next!" Alice exclaimed dancing up to me with another box in her hands. This one was thin and rectangular shaped.

"From me and Jasper" Alice said with a huge smile on her face still. I tore the paper carefully still. I opened the box inside and there was a beautiful diamond bracelet inside. I picked it up in my hands and twirled it; it let off amazing rainbow patterns as it moved.

"Thank you so much!" I was so grateful; I loved these presents, as much as I hated people spending money on me. And these presents looked like they cost a lot, but I wasn't even going to think about how much. I swear I would freak out if I knew!

"Jasper picked it out, he's got good taste" Alice turned and winked at jasper after saying that. He smiled smugly.

"Alice..." Edward whispered so quietly that I could only just hear it. Alice nodded and floated back to the table and picked up the last package (which was also the smallest) and danced back handing it to me. I looked up to Edward and he just smiled back at me. He was stood behind me now with his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder. I opened the package and a set of car keys fell in to my hands. They were keys to his Aston martin (that he never drove). I looked up and stared at him, completely shocked.

"and it's all yours" He must've known what I was thinking because he answered my question and I didn't even ask.

"Wow" was all I managed to say. I heard Emmett chuckle in the background.

"I think she likes it" Emmett said to the rest of group.

"Damn right!" I Squealed. I looked around and saw the expression on Jacobs face was far from amused, he looked almost angry. _I swear to god if he gets angry and lashes out_ I kept thinking to myself, then I chuckled and turned around to look at Alice jumping up and down giggling.

"Alice...." I Started

"yes" she squealed at me.

"Want to come and play?" I asked, holding the keys up and jingling then on my finger. She screamed and ran to the door.

"I take that as a yes" I screamed myself before kissing Edward quickly and running after her. I jumped in the car to find she was already sat in bouncing on the seat.

"Go Bella, Go!" she squealed Again. I knew she was always hyper, but I had never seen he this excited! I started the ignition and sat back.

Putting my foot down on the peddle as hard as I could. The car blasted off so quick I was forced to my seat. I see why they all loved driving fast. The adrenaline was amazing! I sped to the end of the long drive and braked to turn on to the main road. We Carrie on going just as fast. We must of going about 95mph before we stopped at the end of Charlie's road.

"Aw, are we going back?" Alice sounded disappointed as she pouted out her bottom lip.

"You can drive?" it sounded more of a question. She screamed (again!) and we switched so quickly. She turned the car around and sped off back to the end of her very long drive before breaking. She turned on to the drive and we were doing 90mph in 3 Seconds! She slammed her foot on the break outside the house, making us both fall forward.

"That was amazing!" she giggled while jumping up and down on the seat again. We both got out and I locked the car. I ran up to Edward who was still waiting at the door for us to come back. I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him. I could feel his chest shake as he chuckled at my excitement. We walked back into the living room and saw everyone else talking. Carlisle was talking to Charlie and Jacob sat talking briefly to Alice. My face dropped. _Great, _I thought. Now I had to talk to people. Meaning having a conversation with Jacob!

"Don't worry love. He won't even get a chance to start" Edward whispered. He must have known what I was thinking at that moment as he felt the need to reassure me. We both walked over to where Charlie was sat talking to Carlisle with Jacob sat next to him.

"Don't you just love my car Dad?" I giggled. He seemed just as happy about the car as I was.

"Yes, it's lovely. I can't believe you gave her _that_ for a birthday presents Edward! That must have cost you a fortune! Heck and the rest" Charlie chuckled.

"Well, I don't think I should say how much. Bella would freak!" Edward replied, he smiled at me and chuckled, I just scowled at him. I felt the need to piss off Jacob, he deserved it for upsetting me so the other month! I Still hadn't gotten my revenge.

"Don't you like my car Jacob?" I asked with an evil kind of smirk on my face.

"oh, Yeah lovely" he didn't even try to act convincing, he showed no emotion in his face apart from the slight bit of anger he had left from earlier. His phone started Buzzing and he picked it up not caring about what I would have said next.

"Uh-huh" he muttered down the receiver "ok. Bye" he Shut his phone and began to stand up "sorry Charlie, Bells. Sam wants me. Bye. Oh, And Happy birthday bells" and he left. I didn't bother saying good bye, or showing I cared in anyway that he had left.

"To be honest. I best be going, too Bells. Im supposed to be going fishing with Harry Clearwater and its 3 now. So I best am picking him up. Sorry. I will see you at home tonight. Bye" he gave me a hug and said bye to everyone else and was gone.

"I don't think Jacob was happy with the car. I think he was jealous you didn't want his crappy little truck anymore" Edward chuckled, I and the rest of the group laughed with him.

"So were even then" I joked.


	2. Birthdays

"So, what would you like to do now then Bella?" Carlisle asked me happily

"I really don't know what we could do?" I replied confused

"Oooh. Ooh Shopping!!!" Alice Shouted

"How About... Sit here and Talk for the rest of the day?" I Replied. Yes, it was a pretty strange request for a birthday. But hey they asked what _I _wanted to do Right?

"Pardon?" Esme Asked

"Sit here, and doing nothing but talk for the rest of the day?" I Repeated. They all seemed pretty shocked at my Idea but went along. For the rest of the afternoon we stayed at the house laughing and joking with each other about memories of my childhood.

"I just can't believe you did Ballet Bella!!" Emmet was in hysterics at my hobby as a Child.

"Oh shut up you! Like I wanted to, I was forced!" I defended myself. I was in hysterics swell as the others.

"Bella, Dear. It's almost Nine O'clock, Are you hungry?" Esme asked me.

"Just a little bit, but im sure I will get some when I get home" I answered her.

"Okay then, dear" Alice and Edward were talking about school on Monday.

"Aw, I want Bella to pick us up" Alice joked, She really did like my car!

"No, that's not right! I will be picking her up in my Volvo, and then swapping so she can drive us both" Edward joked, I really liked my car, heck I would love to drive it to school! But I really like it when Edwards picks me up.

" Oh come on, that's just silly then!" Rosalie added. I just kept laughing at them all to myself, really, I didn't mind if I drove my car or not.

"Come on then, what do you say we do rose?" Edward and Alice asked at the same time.

"Ask Bella what _she_ wants to do" Oh thanks Rosalie! All three of them turned to look at me for an answer.

"I don't mind, Whatever Edward wants to do" I Replied Nervously.

"Thank you, Bella" Edward bent his head down and kissed my lips before turning back and giving Alice a smug smile.

"Fine" Alice shrugged "Anyway, What are you doing next weekend Bella? You better not have or make plans! I want you that weekend" Alice demanded more then asked me.

"Alice, What for…?" I was a bit nervous as to why she was so eager to have me that weekend. Heck, this is Alice, it could be _anything!  
_  
"You will have to wait and see won't you!" She snapped, making me even more nervous then before.

"Bella, Love. Its 10 O'clock, I Best get you home" Edward interrupted seeming disappointed that we had to leave.

"Oh, Yeah, Right. I didn't realise the time" I Giggled. I was starting to get tired to. I actually wanted to get home so I could sleep knowing Edward was there with me.

"Aw, Bye Bella" Alice squeezed me tight And let go walking over back to jasper and sitting in his lap. Emmett walked over to me grasping me in a tight bear hug.

"See you, sis" He knew I hated it when he called me _sis_. It sounds so tacky.

"Yeah, Bye" I Said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle and then left with Edward.

"That was a fun night, thank you!" I yawned. It was just me and Edward now.

"You welcome, I hate to say this but, I told you so!" Edward chuckled.

"Oh, Whatever" I Joked. It seemed like just seconds and we were outside Charlie's. Edward got out the car and opened my door for me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me up the path. I opened the door and Edward ran round to my window and jumped in.

"Bells, is that you?" Charlie asked as I closed the door.

"Yeah, it's me dad" I took off my shoes and went and stood in the door way of the living room.

"Did you have a nice night?" he asked me, paying only half his attention as he was watching the flat screen.

"Yeah, was good, anyway. Im shattered, so im having shower then going to bed. Ok. Night"

"Ok, Bells. Night" Charlie retorted, still only paying half his attention towards me. I walked slowly upstairs to give the impression I was actually tired. I opened my bedroom door, and Edward was sat on my bed crossed legs smiling at me.

"Hello, Again" I Giggled

"Hello" Edward Chuckled Back. I went over to him and kissed his lips, and he kissed me back with more force then usual. He must have been happy. I pulled away first.

"Human moment" I kissed him again and went for the bathroom, while grabbing my cut offs and vest top that I sleep in off the floor. Once I was in the bathroom I turned on the shower and took off my clothes and got in. I didn't spend long in the shower; I was too tired to care. I didn't wash my hair properly, I just let the water soak through it. I Got out after five minutes and dried myself and put on my cut-offs and my vest top. I dried my hair quickly then dragged my fingers through the tangled mess and walked back in to my room, Edward was laid down on my bed.

"Done?" He asked me. I walked over to where my bed and laid down next to him, resting my head on his chest.

"Yes" I answered him "I love you, Edward"

"Words can't describe my love for you, Bella. I love you and will forever. Sleep, my love" and with that I was asleep.


	3. Time Waster!

I opened my eyes and squinted at the light coming through the curtains. I rubbed my eyes and stared up at Edwards's beautiful face. You would think I would be used to his beauty, but it just hit me more each day.

"Morning, Love" Edward stared back down at me and kissed my lips gently and quickly.

"Morning" I smiled.

"Good Dreams?" Edward asked me curiously. Great! I must have started talking in my sleep.

"yes, what have I said" I sighed and I could feel my cheeks heat up slowly, but still red.

"Nothing really," he must of noticed my unbelieving expression because he started to chuckle "honestly, you just mentioned something about 'scary weddings'" he chuckled again, he made the quotation clear in his voice when he repeated what I had said. I blushed again; I swear I must have been crimson by now!

"Charlie is eager to go fishing today, so maybe you should go down and show him your awake so he can leave" Edward chuckled quietly, throwing his head back quite dramatically. I giggled with him.

"okay, wait for me please,"

"right here" Edward assured me, pointing to the spot he was sat on my bed, he grabbed my face in his cold perfect stone hands and kissed my lips gently, giving me that extremely dizzy feeling. I stood up and stretched and headed for the door.

Once Charlie had left I went back up stairs and Edward was still sat there like a statue waiting for me. I went over and stood in-front of him, he dragged me to sit in his lap and I did so, wrapping my arms around his neck and snuggling my face into the bottom of his neck.

"Come on, love. Get dressed. Alice would like to see you today" Edward suddenly informed me

"oh, and what would she lie to see me about?" I giggled.

"I have no idea, but this is Alice, either way it will be good for her, but that could have a completely different effect on you" Edward laughed, almost hysterically.

"okay then, just a minute" I jumped up off of Edward and slumped over to my closet to grab some clothes, I wore my green and black striped long sleeved flannel top and my dark denim blue jeans.

Edward was round to my side of the car at his natural Vampire walk speed to open the door for me.

"So, what does Alice actually want me for today?" I asked Edward curiously. Just then Alice came skipping down the steps from the house and stood by my side.

"Bella! Im glad you're here, I need someone to shop with a…" Alice stopped, seeing my expression.

"Shopping with Alice?" I asked moodily, looking up to Edward.

"Shopping with Alice" Edward said along with Alice, of course she had more enthusiasm in her voice then Edward, he seemed like he felt sorry for me.

"Oh, Joy!" I moaned sarcastically. Alice grabbed my elbow and dragged me away from Edward into the house, I stared behind at Edward, feeling annoyed that he didn't bother to help me.

"Sorry" he mouthed behind me smiling.

"Come on, ill go get you something… to wear" Alice started looking me up and down at my messy clothes "and then we will get going" she was beaming. I had never been shopping with Alice before, but it always scared me in a funny way. Alice changed me into a vest top with laced straps and a long cardigan with big pockets at the bottom front. I had some of her skin tight jeans on and some flat open top shoes.

"Mm," Alice mumbled something staring at my hair and put a grip in my hair putting a bit up at the back.

"All done" Alice beamed. She grabbed me and pulled me to her mirror. I sighed.

"Right, you look fabulous, now lets go" she was almost jumping up and down, I felt the need to out my hands on her shoulders and tell her to breathe, it was only shopping after all. We walked down the stairs and everyone was in the living room, rose looked eager as if she was waiting for something, Edward stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.

"You look lovely" Edward smiled taking me in his arms and hugging me tightly.

"Is rose coming?" I whispered to Alice.

"yes, is that ok?" she asked back curiously.

"Yes, it was only I was going to say why don't we ask her, but seen as she already is" I giggled a little.

The day was long; Alice bought everything, along with Rosalie. Alice bought me my own long cardigan so that she could have hers back at the end of the day. She ended up buying me 3 tops and 4 pairs of jeans, two were skin tight, and two were straight leg.

"This was so much fun!" Rosalie beamed on the drive back in Alice's canary yellow 911 Porsche.

"Yeah it was!" Alice agreed with just as much enthusiasm, maybe even more.

"Uh-huh" I agreed, feeling worn out. Alice and Rosalie both giggled. Rosalie didn't really say much to me, not that I expected her to. She did try, she commented on tops Alice bought for me, and jeans, too. But I really just couldn't wait until we got home, I wanted to see Edward, I hadn't seen him all day!

When we got back Edward was waiting for us at the door, he came and opened my door for me, and hugged me tight.

"I missed you" I whispered into his chest, he chuckled.

"I missed you, too" Edward rested his cheek on my head and we stood like that for a few moments before walking back into the house to sit with Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and-seen as they walked in before us-Rosalie and Alice.

"so, did you have a good day girls?" Esme and Carlisle asked curiously.

"Ugh" I groaned

"It was great" Rosalie and Alice beamed. I could hear Edward and Emmett chuckle in the background at how un-enthusiastic I was.

"Are you hungry yet, Bella? You haven't eaten anything all day" Alice asked me gently.

"Um, no im okay thank-you. Edward, I should be getting back, I might not be, but Charlie will be going hungry" I turned all my attention to Edward. I really didn't want to have to leave, I love being in the company of the Cullen's, there so loving, and there house is beautiful to look at.

"Aww, Bella's leaving?" Emmett said, mocking sadness.

"I am so terribly sorry Emmett" I giggled.

"Ah, no worries. She will be back tomorrow anyway" Alice giggled

"You would know!" Jasper and Rosalie both giggled with her. I looked up to Edward, he knew the look I was giving him, and I really had to go.

"Come on, Bella" Edward grabbed my hand and twined our fingers and we walked out the door smiling, waving back at everyone else.


	4. Unwanted Visitor!

**  
**  
Edward got to the end of Charlie's road and stiffened.

"Edward… What's wrong?" I asked worriedly

"Dog" He hissed. I didn't really appreciate the way he said it but I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Jacob…" I said

"He wants to talk to you, and Charlie's not back" Edward informed me.

"What about?" what would he have to say to me that we haven't already said over the phone arguments we have almost every other night.

"he is going to tell you something, to scare you away from me, what else?!" he snarled. Why did Jacob have to be so rude about Edward? He was supposed to be my best friend. Weather he hated Edward or not. He could at least try to get over the fact I loved him! Edward tried to understand that I needed him to be my friend! Maybe Jacob really wasn't worth the trouble if he was going to be so awful about this.

"I can't quite tell what he is going to say, he keeps thinking different things. But whatever he says. You can't believe it, because he is going to lie about something, Bella" Edward seemed upset and hurt. And I hate seeing him like that. Jacob was in _big_ trouble!

"I promise, I won't believe a word he says!" I promised Edward, I was angry and it really saddened me to see Edward upset over something Jacob was going to say. He parked outside my house, and I could see Jacob leaning against his car in my drive with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well this will be interesting won't it? I will be listening; I will be straight round if he upsets you ok. He is going to say a lot to try and convince you, which means he is going to try and hurt you. But I love you Bella! Okay. No matter what he says" Edward sounded like he was on the edge of hysteria. I put both my hands on each side of his face.

"Edward. I love you, too! You know that. He can try and hurt me, but I know how much you love me so no matter what he says I will NOT believe him. I love you, so much!" Edward leaned in and pressed his lips to mine; using more force then usual, his lips parting slightly and lingering. I could tell how much this was upsetting him, and as much as I cared for Jacob, I hated him for putting Edward like this. It aggravated me so!

"Go, he is getting impatient. I love you" Edward sighed. I got out of the car and stared as Edward drove off, I knew he would be back on foot in less then 5 minutes, surely Jacob could say the worst while Edward didn't have to hear it being said. I stomped over to Jacob and tried to pretend I didn't know what he was about to say.

"Jacob. What a surprise" my expression was as blank as my voice.

"Hey, bells! It's great to see you. You look, well" Jacob really didn't know Edward had told me what he was going to say.

"I don't want to get wet, Jacob. And it's starting to rain. So come in, please" I tried to be friendly and inviting "please don't get dog prints on the carpet please, I don't think Charlie would let that one off easy" I teased, punching him on the arm. He just laughed. He followed behind me as I opened the door and walked to the kitchen.

"So, what is it you wanted? I don't have long. I need to get Charlie's dinner ready, and then im going for an early night" I really wanted to get straight to it.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. Well, it's a request actually. I would appreciate it much if you would do it please" he started. Hell he must think im actually going to leave Edward. Fat chance!

"Jacob, don't be around the bush. Get to it I have things to do" I sounded rude, and truthfully, that was my intention.

"Okay, well. I want you to leave you leech; He is bad for you Bella. He could loose control a…" I cut him off before I even heard what he was going to say; though I could tell where it was going.

"Don't you dare, Jacob! Edward would NEVER. He has more control of himself then you would ever know! Unlike a silly adolescent DOG!" I was so angry now.

"Bella, I can keep my self controlled! I love you enough to do that! I wouldn't ever hurt you" he argued.

"What and Edward would?! He has tried to cope with you, I persisted with you being my best friend, when you hate him, and he hates you! I despised the hate between you both, but at least Edward didn't try to get me to avoid you and tried to tolerate you when you just come around like you do and have done now!" i couldn't believe i was hearing this!

"I demand you stay away from him. He is not good for you! He will kill you!" Jacob began to step towards me "I could love you and NEVER hurt you! He left you once! he will do it again!" he put a hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off violently

"I. LOVE. EDWARD! And he loves me! He left me because he thought he was helping me, he wasn't to know that I would turn out the way I did! But he was going to come back anyway! Because he. LOVES. Me, Jacob. And there is nothing you can ever say that will change that. I don't understand why you have to be so childish and immature about this! I thought you understood love!" I was next to crying now; he just annoyed me so bad!

"I DO understand love. That's why I know you have to leave him! He is a Vampire! He will _kill_ you if he looses control…" Jacob started to whisper.

"And you would be able to stop yourself and not hurt me or even kill me if I was stood too close and said the wrong thing? Jacob you're shaking now!"

"I wouldn't…." he was violently shaking now

"Jacob, breathe! Your scaring me, Stop shaking! You could turn into _you_ any minute!"

"I am me! Right now I am _me_! I wouldn't ever hurt you like that!" he was still shaking violently.

"Not intentionally! And neither would Edward! He wouldn't even anyway! He would run away before he lost him self! Now Jacob I want you to leave!" I hissed. I was hysteric to a degree. Jacob had stopped shaking but his expression was torn. How could I even care after all he has said! He did hurt me! His stupid childish attempt worked. But not the way he wanted it to. I _hate_ him!  
"Jacob, Leave! Charlie will be home soon! And I can't be in this state. And all I will have to say to him is 'a _dog_ upset me'" i screamed. He was shaking again, and then he ran. He ran to his car and left. At that moment Edward ran in through the back door.

"Oh… Edward!" I sobbed, running into him and hiding my face in his chest.

"he just nearly killed you! If he hadn't of left he would have killed you Bella!" Edward was scared; I could hear it in his voice, as he didn't try to hide it. He was _scared_ for me. I carried on sobbing.

"I HATE him Edward. He is so mean. I never want to see him again!" I was sobbing, but still angry.

"Don't worry Bella, breathe. He has gone. And believe me he won't be back. He knows how angry I am that he has done this to you, I swear if it weren't for this retched treaty I would kill him!" Just then we both looked up at each other as we heard Charlie's cruiser in the drive. Edward whiped away my tears with is thumbs.

"Don't worry Bella, I love you" Edward kissed my lips quickly and went and sat in the chair that he usually sits in when he is round. Charlie walked through the door.

"Bella, are you home?" charlie asked as soon as he got through the door.

"yeah, im here dad" I still had the sound of hysteria in my voice.

"Okay. Some idiot just drove past me at an impeccably fast speed on the high way. He was in a slick black car. Really fancy. Nearly drove straight into me!" Charlie sounded appalled. But it shocked me that the car he described was the car Jacob was leant against this afternoon.

"Oh, really?" I stared at Edward and he looked just as surprised, but realised how not bothered I really was.

"What's for tea then bells?" Charlie must be hungry, because he never asks if he can't smell it cooking.

"Well, I haven't started it yet, dad. Sorry. I haven't been home long, I went shopping with Alice and rose today, is there anything you want?" I explained to Charlie, I was able to think again.

"well, im famished. But I don't want to rush you. You baby me too much" Charlie walked in to the kitchen and smiled kindly at Edward and carried on talking to me "so I'll order a pizza for us both, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's great. Thank you" I shared a glance with Edward.

"We will be upstairs dad, shout me when the pizza is here" Charlie smiled and nodded-he was dialling the pizza people.

I went and sat on my bed and Edward sat next to me; dragging me to his lap.

"you look stressed, love" Edward said coolly.

"no, im just… angry still. Annoyed, upset, Jacob has hurt me. His words were harsh, un-truthful and selfish! I didn't know Jacob even had that side of him!" I snuggled my head into Edwards's neck to muffle my sobs, he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Don't worry, love" just then Charlie called me down. The pizza must have arrived.

After finishing the pizza's Edward and I went back upstairs. I started sobbing again. I couldn't contain my self, Jacob had hurt me, upset me, and annoyed me, and made me so I angry I could turn violent.

"Bella, don't be sad about him, your giving him what he wanted. Like you said, Adolescent _dog_" Edward snarled his name "you don't need him in your life" he was rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"I know but I just cant help it, im so sorry Edward" I couldn't stop the sobs coming.

"don't worry love, you don't need him. He wont be back. I wont let him anywhere near you again I promise"

We shared a moment of silence just staring into each others eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I Love you, with every part of me. I will, _forever" _Edward placed his hands on either side of my face, he stared into my eyes and moved his face closer to mine. He kissed me so gently, but meaningfully. That was the last I could remember of that night. I must of fallen to sleep. I don't even remember Edward leaving and coming back.


	5. I Really Did NOT See That One Coming!

I woke, feeling better then I did when I fell to sleep, but still felt sick. I had my head rested on Edwards shoulder with my lips against his neck and my arms around his torso. I opened my eyes, rubbed them to make myself more able to see.

"Morning, Love" I cant explain how amazing his voice sounded to me this morning. It was so beautiful. So velvet, like honey.

"Good Morning" I smiled as I looked up at his beautiful face. Edward bent his head down and gently kissed my lips.

"Charlie is already up, he is sat downstairs in the room" Edward sighed

"I can't hear the television" I grimaced, confused why he would be in the room with no television on.

"He's down there alright, actually I should best leave for and hour, he has some news for you" he sighed, he looked sad that he needed to leave, even though it was his choice. He must have some bad news… I grimaced at the thought.

"After I got told the news, and I came back up here, would you hear me if I called you name?" I didn't want him to leave, no matter what.

"yes I would hear you, and I would come back if you did call me" He Answered.

"Good, is Charlie ready to tell me now?" I asked sadly

"yes, I will be back when you want love. Just call my name, and I will be straight here. I promise" Edward kissed my lips and left through the window.

"best go see what the news is then" I muttered to my self, I pulled on some of the clothes Alice had bought for me yesterday, no doubt I would see her today and she would be wondering why Im not wearing them. I slumped downstairs; Charlie was sat on the couch in the living room with his head in his hands and the television off.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I was panicking now; I didn't like seeing Charlie this way. I never did. I think that's why I hated it so much, but he hasn't been in this state since Harry's death._  
_  
"Dad, What's up?"

"Bella, come sit down. I don't know how I am going to say this. And I don't know how you will take it" he patted the seat beside him signalling for me to go sit by him.

"just tell me, dad" I sighed

"Bella, Its Jacob… He's been in a car Crash!" Charlie started sobbing as soon as he said it, I was too shocked to move and inch.

"crash,?" i asked. i didn't believe it.  
"Yes, yesterday night. Billy said he never came home, he said he came here to talk to you, and then left. And the when the station called and said 'Jacob black has been in a car crash' I nearly fainted" Charlie explained "Bella, did you see him yesterday?" Charlie asked nervously  
"yes" I chocked out "we fought, he decided to go on another rant about Edward and... Car Crash?" I stopped and asked. I couldn't plant the words in my head. Charlie wrapped his arms around me.

"im Sorry Charlie. I… I need a minute" I ran upstairs to my room. When I got to my door I threw it open and slammed it closed, running towards the window.

"Edward" I called.


	6. I Dont Even Think Im Actucally Bothered!

**Chapter 6: You Think Im Actually Bothered?**I only had to wait a minute before I stepped back to let Edward get in.

"Werewolves Don't die Edward. Right?!" I didn't actually care if he could be dead or not. It wasn't what I wanted but I didn't feel that hurt by the fact.

"Bella, He can't die" I grimaced. I was confused.

"How…"

"Bella, the car crashed, but he ran away. The car exploded, and they are looking into the accident now, I don't know how he got away from slamming into the tree" Edward seemed lost in thought fro a moment "They called Billy and asked if they had seen him, but he said he hadn't seen him since he left to see you. Billy is in on it as much as Jacob is. Jacob got burnt, but they healed after ten minutes by his 'quick healing'" Edward explained. I thought he heard him whisper something like 'stupid dog' under his breath "He ran back to Billy and told him everything about the car. And Billy is going to tell them soon enough that Jacob stumbled home, but is 'okay'"

"Ugh! If he doesn't hurry and get this out! I have never seen Charlie like that! It hurts to see how upset he is!" I was shocked "Why would Jacob do this in the first place? To Charlie? To Billy? What could he possibly be thinking or seeing to not see a tree?! All I can think is he smelt Emily's cooking and looked at the direction of the smell" I snorted sarcastically.

"As much as I hate denying him all they blame, it actually wasn't his fault. Whoever was coming towards him lost control and was coming his way, he thought on his feet and turned, but it didn't work out as planned and he suddenly saw the tree coming straight for him. He panicked and used his reflexes, 'jump out and run' but, _he _shouldn't of been going that fast!" Edward laughed as he explained the last part.

"So, where is he now?" I asked, I only noticed then that I had my hands clenched into fists. This whole situation had annoyed me so. Edwards's eyes were empty, like he was in his old word. Staring toward my closet.

"With… Billy… Bella, Give me a minute" Edward dashed over to my closet, eyes still jet black and deep as the ocean. He took in a breath and turned to look at me.

"Oh, Edward. Have you seen my red vest top? I tried it on the other day and I didn't want to wear it so I threw it over on the chair" I pointed towards the chair "at least I think I did" I said putting my hand on my head. Edward just stared at me with wide eyes. He stepped towards my chair and took another deep breath. I heard him gasp.

"What going on Edward?"

"Someone has been here" Edwards's expression was blank and his eyes were still jet black and endless.

"What do you mean Edward?" noone had been here apart from him and me.

"I mean, We need to talk to Alice" Edwards face was full of panic "how could she not see this?" I heard him mumble to himself.

"Not see what Edward? What is going on?" i demanded.

"Just go tell Charlie you're going out, make it something about needing someone to talk to about Jacob. But we _have _to see Alice!" Edward kissed the top of my head and was out my window. I went over to my closet to see what he smelt, but I couldn't smell anything apart from washing powder and a hint of lavender perfume. I ran down the stairs.

"Charlie, I need to go out. I… I need to see Edward" I explained.

"Oh, okay. Im going up to Billy's. I want to make sure he is ok. See you, kid"

"um, bye" I ran out the door and _my _Aston Martin was on the drive. I jumped in yanking the keys out of my pocket and ramming them in the ignition.

"That was quick" a voice said from beside me, making me jump out of my seat "how about I drive? Show you what this thing can do" Edward chuckled, he seemed more relaxed now. Maybe he had had time to think. But I still don't understand why he was so, _panicked_ before.

"Um, yeah. Okay" Edward wrapped his arm around my waste and swapped us over so he was driving.

"I love you, Bella" Edward said, leaning over and kissing my forehead.


	7. Unfinished Business

**Chapter 7: Unfinished business**

"Alice!" Edward called as soon as we got through the door.

"Yes?" Alice peered around the corner to stand in front of us at the foot of the stairs.

"We need to talk… When Bella and I were talking about what you have been seeing, something clicked. I think I know who she is" Edwards face was hard and serious.

"Sit down Edward, I think everyone needs to hear this" Alice's face was just as serious, but not as hard. We all sat down in the big front room, Alice and jasper sat in front of the table in the middle, while Rose, Emmett and Esme sat on the couch with Carlisle. Edward and I just stood in front of everyone.

"Okay Edward, tell us what you think, not all of us are mind readers you know" Emmett teased, obviously trying to brighten the mood himself, though there was no need as jasper seemed to be calming the situation.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Edward laughed sarcastically "Remember last spring in the clearing" Edward started, growling deep in his chest at the memory.

"Yes, James, Laurent and…" Carlisle paused realising something "Edward, I think I know what you're getting at" Carlisle started, relaxed but serious.

"Yes that's exactly what im getting at, she's not going too give up, and…" Edward glanced at me and back to Carlisle, he quietened his voice so I could only just hear it "She's not alone" I panicked then, and suddenly everything fell into place.

_The girl, she ran away.  
__**'Gang attack In Seattle'**__ Carlisle thinks it's our kind doing this, an army of new-borns gotten out of hand.  
"Alice cant see anything but hair like flames, and an unclear recognisable face"_

I felt unstable, my knees went weak and just as I was about to fall, Edward caught me.

"Bella, this will be okay, do you really think we can't handle a group of new-born vampires?" Jasper chuckled, brightening the mood with his strange, magnificent talent. Edward sat me down beside Alice on the floor and sat beside me.

"But Jasper, this will be hard. We don't know how many there are, and we don't know how young they are, they could be to out of control that we cant settle them" Carlisle always was the optimistic one, along with Alice, but he was right on the down factor of this one. This was incredibly dangerous, and the thought of them all fighting to save my life… it tortured me just picturing it.

"Bella, sweetheart" Esme placed her finger under my chin to make me meet her gaze "You know we would never let anyone hurt you, not now, not ever. There is one thing im certain of in this situation, jasper has his hand with the new born ones, and he knows what he is doing. And with his help, im sure we can handle this. But we need to find out more before we even get started. At the minute we are jumping to conclusions dramatically. Until we know more…" Esme gave everyone her attention now instead of just me "we will be looking out for more information, and we will have to be extra careful" Esme finished, she went and sat in front of the television, which was just a hum in the background but there was no doubt they could all here what was going on. The atmosphere changed then, everyone stared curiously at Alice.

"Alice, what have you seen?" Edward and jasper both asked at the same time.

"Twenty-two" Alice whispered. The number must have meant something, and I knew Edward would know with out her explaining more as she could see in to her thoughts, but jasper still looked mystified, as I did.

"Twenty-Two!" Edward shouted "are you serious?" Edward seemed shocked. It was my turn to speak up.

"Twenty-Two what?! What is going on, Alice? Edward?" I was looking at them both curiously; Esme was no longer looking at the television but at Edward too, as was Carlisle and Emmett. Rosalie just stood staring out the west window wall, saying nothing.

"I can see a brief picture of the Seattle army" Alice started "I can just see them, in a large huddled group running. Its freezing, but the number twenty-two keeps flickering, sometimes more clearer then others, I think that's how many is in the group" Alice gasped "_she's_ there" Alice whispered, I could only just hear what she said. And I had a pretty good idea who _she _was.

"So you're saying, I have an army of twenty-one new born vampires after me, and a sadistic one, too?!" I shouted, I was terrified, but not for myself. I didn't care about my self right now. I was terrified that my family, the people who I love, were going to fight them for me and I had no idea how many of them would come back unscathed.

"Bella, we can handle this, if that is how many, they wont be able to control themselves around each other, they will fight. And believe me, the numbers will decrease rapidly, a new born cannot travel with anyone but themselves, they will fight, and eventually cancel each other out. I know that. Trust me on this Bella. We are not in that much danger, and this will be quite fun…" jasper trailed off in thought and Edward chuckled by my side, as well as Emmett.

"I just couldn't bear… if any of you, got hurt… over _me"_

"Bella, Love. You have to trust us on this. And im sure we can get help, I think" Edward tried reassuring me as he always did, and then jasper kicked in. I felt fuzzy; I was panicked just two minutes ago.

"off who?" I asked. Who would be able to help them that weren't already?

"Bella, those _dogs_ don't know about this part, if we negotiate with them, they will help us, because, really it's the same situation, its Victoria, just worse and with company" Alice answered for him; sounding chirpy.

"Listen, Bella. Don't worry about this. We all have it under control. And hey, this will be _so _much fun" Emmett said. I knew that would mean tearing something or someone apart. In this case he would love it even more.

"Just a piece of unfinished business, Bella" Jasper smiled.


End file.
